


Car Problems

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Series: Summer of Supergirl Week 6 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at having a vacation goes a bit sideways. </p>
<p>For Summer of Supergirl Week 6 on Tumblr. Prompt: Road Trip Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Problems

**Author's Note:**

> For Summer of Supergirl week 6, Prompt: Road Trip Hell  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters, this is for my own personal enjoyment or whatever blah blah blah.

They weren’t even two hours into their trip to San Francisco. And the car broke down halfway up the Grapevine.

Alex didn’t know how many languages J’onn knew but she was pretty sure it was more than 20—over half of them not from Earth—for the amount of swearing he was doing as he limped Alex’s car to the side of the highway.

It would have been funny if she didn’t know that they were on a schedule. But they were on a schedule. And they couldn’t go anywhere with a broken-down car.

The car shuddered to a stop, smoke drifting out from under the hood.

J’onn sighed. “The engine is overheated.”

Alex looked over at the dashboard and sure enough the needle was pointing at ‘H’.

“Awesome,” Alex breathed.

J’onn rifled through the glove compartment, finding the car’s manual and after flipping through a couple pages, he spoke up again.

“Do you have any coolant? Or water?”

Alex cringed, because the answer was ‘no’ on both counts.

“Do you think I planned on this happening? I thought this only happened to trucks or crappy old cars.”

They probably couldn’t get plane tickets at such short notice. J’onn was not going to fly with her in his arms up the California coast. Not. Going. To. Happen.

Alex took out her phone.

“I’ll call somebody to get us some coolant,” she said.

“Somebody?”

Alex sighed. “I’m calling Kara. She probably isn’t doing anything important.”

And of course, Kara’s phone went to voicemail.

“Damn it,” Alex breathed.

After a terse voicemail, she pocketed her phone and settled back in her seat.

J’onn turned to Alex with a grin that was almost concerning.

He said, “We have some time to kill before she shows up.”

There was silence for a moment.

“No.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“I know what you were thinking! I may not be a telepath but I know what you were thinking.”

They looked at each other and Alex tossed her hands in the air.

“I’m not giving you a blowjob on the side of the road.”

“Why not?”

Alex leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his temple.

She muttered against his skin, “People can see us and we need to make sure we don’t get hit by some asshole driver. Plus, Kara could be here any moment and we are _not_ going to mentally scar my sister _again_ because you got horny.”

Alex pulled back to look at him and the Martian had the audacity to pout at her.

“No,” she repeated.

Silence.

“In my defense, the last time was your fault.”

“Was not!”

“Was too. You didn’t lock your front door.”

Silence.

“Fuck, you’re right.”

They sat in the car, watching others pass by, until a smug Kryptonian, carrying a bottle of coolant, landed next to them.

Kara said, handing her cargo to Alex, “You know, I could carry your car to San Francisco.”

“Shut up,” Alex muttered.

It was a few minutes’ work and then they were moving up and over the pass into miles and miles of flatland.

“Can’t wait until we get to the hotel.”

There was two meanings. The official start on their vacation and also access to a large bed.

“Maybe when we get to a deserted rest stop,” Alex muttered, “Don’t get too excited.”

“I’m always excited when I’m with you.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous.”

About a hundred more miles out and J’onn turned into a side road.

What should have taken fifteen minutes—the blowjob Alex had kind of promised—turned into almost an hour when J’onn decided to pull her into his lap. The heat of the outside made it almost unbearable.

Almost.

“We aren’t going to get there until late, aren’t we?” Alex breathed, rocking her hips hard against him.

J’onn bit back a groan. “Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha cha cha!  
> All feedback is appreciated!  
> Check me out at tiaraofreylos on Tumblr!  
> ~Cheers!  
> Tiara of Sapphires


End file.
